


Nothing to Doubt

by Hederah



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hederah/pseuds/Hederah
Summary: When Judy Alvarez is pulled into a heist involving her friend Evelyn, a few mercenaries, and the son of Saburo Arasaka himself, she finds her life spinning wildly out of control.  But maybe there's a silver(hand) lining to all the chaos?Basically Cyberpunk 2077 from Judy's perspective.  With most likely a lot of editorializing.  Thanks!
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Evelyn Parker, Judy Alvarez/Female V, Rogue Amendiares & Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	1. House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD
> 
> Okay, I haven't posted anything in nearly 5 years and I'm coming in strong with Cyberpunk 2077. The game that has occupied my thoughts for the better part of a month now.  
> I just love Judy Judy Judy and it's finally gotten me writing again. Big thank you to the Lizzie's Bar Discord for all their help!

Chapter 1: House of Cards

Judy Alvarez leaned back against the bar, cradling her drink in both hands. This entire gonk plan was going to get somebody killed. Off to her right, Evelyn Parker scanned the crowd, presumably for her merc contact. Evelyn had been cagey on the details, for the most part. Probably to keep her as uninvolved as possible. 

She downed the remainder and set the empty glass on the counter, feeling the sting of synth-vodka as it slid down the back of her throat. Yuck.

“So remind me again, Ev. Why are we waiting for some bloodthirsty solo to waltz in here and scare all the girls?”

Evelyn laughed at this, brushing her fingers through the air as though to push the question away. 

“Don’t worry, Jude. All we have to do is run through the BD a few times with our merc, and then the problem will solve itself.”

She sounded so sure of herself. Just like she always did. It drove Judy crazy, especially when she was so… vague about everything. 

_Ugh, she needed another drink_

“Hey, Mateo,” 

The bartender set down the glass he was cleaning and looked at her expectantly. 

“Another one. And make it a double.”

She turned back to Evelyn, who was still focused on the crowd. What would she even say? Ev wasn’t in a talking mood, so she’d just get brushed off again. _Was this really worth…_

The clink of the glass on the bar interrupted her thoughts, and she scooped it up, taking a healthy sip. It wasn’t a big deal, being a little drunk. She could edit a BD while she was sleeping. Not that Ev would care anyway. 

Taking another sip of the drink, she held it in her mouth, feeling it burn against her tongue while she looked around, scanning the bar. Without Evelyn’s fancy optics, there was nothing to see. But then again, what did she expect? Some gonk with a big red sign above their head that said “merc” in big fucking letters? Judy giggled to herself. At the very least the drinks had calmed her nerves. 

“Judy,” Evelyn nudged her to turn around. There at the bar was a woman who must be their merc. Side-shave, leather pants, iron on her hip, the whole package. The woman was talking to Mateo, who was doing his usual thing, not giving her any information whatsoever. The merc rolled her eyes and glanced down the bar, making momentary eye contact with Judy before turning her attention back to the bartender. Funny, Judy thought as she pushed away from the bar, they didn’t look like the eyes of a killer. 

“...you know what I see lookin’ at you? Walking, talking corpses,”

Judy punched the power button on the vidscreen next to her bed. The fucking gonk heist had gone just like she thought. Saburo fucking Arasaka was dead, the waterfront was on fire, and for all she knew the corpo stormtroopers would be booting down her door and flatlining her any time now. She flopped back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Ev hadn’t returned any calls, and god knows what happened to the merc, what was her name? 

As if to remind her, Judy’s holo rang, with the letter V sitting right there at the edge of her vision. 

“V? That you? Sheesh, I thought you were… gone.”

The noise of traffic must have meant V was at the very least in Night City, and after a moment it quieted. 

“You’re not alone in thinking me dead,” V sighed into the feed. 

“Thought it was game over for me too.”

Judy stared back at the blank screen at the end of the bed, and then out the window at the smoke billowing past on the other side of the city. 

“Things went ass-up, huh. Not as planned.”

V paused for a second, furrowing her brow. 

“Heard about the heist, I take it. Must’ve talked to Evelyn?”

“Didn’t need to. Whole damn city’s heard.”

“Listen,” V began. “I need to find Evelyn.”

_Why? To get revenge?_

“I really don’t wanna talk about her…”

“Know where she is?”

Judy frowned.

“What did I just say? Drop it.” she snapped

“Judy, you’re my one hope, the only lead I got,” V said carefully. “I gotta find her, and I know you can help me do that.”

“Who told you I’d want to?”

V rolled her eyes at the holo. 

“Can we meet, let’s meet. Please. You at Lizzie’s?”

Judy simply hung up. Not worth it at all. Gonk of a merc had gotten herself neck deep in guano and was trying to pull her in too. Fuck off.

She rolled out of bed and swung open her closet looking for her shoes. V was right about something, at least. She did have to go to Lizzie’s. And with any luck Rita would send Ev’s would-be killer off in a box. 

“You’re so concerned about strays, go take care of your guest!”

Judy got up out of her chair

“Suze! We’re not done here!”

She swung around the corner, nearly running straight into exactly the person she didn’t want to see. 

“Oh yeah we fuckin are.” Susie shouted from further down the hall, already delta’d halfway up the stairs.

“Uh… hi,” V said, backing away from her. 

Judy plopped back down in her chair and pointedly swung it back away from her uninvited guest. 

V apparently didn’t read body language, because she walked in anyway, stopping in front of the desk. 

Judy sighed. “You just don’t give up, do you?”

“That your boss?” V pointed back up the hallway.

Judy rolled her eyes in annoyance. “You come all this way just to play who’s who at the Mox?”

“Judy,”

Judy ignored her and stared pointedly at one of the screens between them. 

“Listen, have you seen Evelyn? I need to talk to her. It’s important.”

Judy stood up so fast it shot the chair back against the wall, pointing an accusatory finger right at V’s chest. 

“Why, so you can make her your scapegoat for your trainwreck of a heist?”

V held her hands up, as though to calm her down. 

“No! I need to find out who she was working for. That’s it.”

Judy stopped mid-thought and froze, disbelieving. “That’s it?”

V pulled over the other computer chair and sat down in front of her desk, the light from the monitors illuminating a face full of desperation and guilt. 

“Judy. You don’t need to worry. I won’t touch her, it wouldn’t make any sense.”

She sighed, sitting heavily back in her chair. “Fine.”

“Evelyn’s a doll. Used to work at clouds. Cig case on my table’s got the address. Take it, and once you find Evelyn, give it to her.”

V glanced down at the case, a fancy, jewel-studded one, and pulled it off the table, looking it over before she slid it into a pocket in her jacket. 

“Thanks,” she said, placing a hand on the table and making eye contact with Judy, who looked away. 

V got up to leave, walking through the doors and into the hallway. Judy felt a sudden impulse.

“Wait…” She got up, raising her arm after the merc. 

V stopped and looked over her shoulder.

“Just… just let me know how she’s doing, okay?”

V looked up at the ceiling and then met her eyes. 

“I’ll give you a call, ok?”

“Thanks…” she caught herself and took a breath, saying more solemnly, “Thank you, V.”

V nodded, then wandered off down the hall, a hunch in her shoulders Judy hadn’t seen the first time. What had happened back at Konpeki?


	2. Everything in its Right Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a time between the infamous Konpeki Plaza Heist and when V actually wakes up. A look at Judy and Evelyn's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's short. Yes, the next one is longer. No, I do not think Rita is good at comforting people. 
> 
> Judy and Ev's relationship is kept fairly vague in-game so I find myself having to rely on my own experiences to create something interesting. It's not a healthy relationship, but what rebound is? Either way, it's just my interpretation, and I respect if you disagree with it!

Chapter 2: Everything in its Right Place

One week earlier

Judy awoke with a start, blue light filtering in from overhead lamps throwing her off. 

_Where was she?_

She pushed herself up off the couch, the surface sticky from her spilled drink. She cursed internally and glanced around. She was in the BD theater, just off her “office” in the basement of Lizzie’s. And she was alone. She remembered little besides an argument, but with who? THe realization that it was Ev rushed back to her alongside the nausea of a hangover. Shit.

She lurched off the couch, clutching at her stomach and just barely made it to the bathroom in time to vomit up what tasted like pure alcohol. She pushed back from the toilet and leaned against the wall, finally taking stock of the fact that she was nearly naked, nothing but a pair of underwear to save her from the cold tile floor. She wanted nothing more than to lie down on the tile, feel it against her cheek, and then cease to exist. 

“Alvarez? Where the hell are you?”

Rita, the Mox’s resident bouncer, called from somewhere else in the basement. Probably seeing if she was still alive. Judy chuckled, then clutched her stomach, the remaining contents churning. 

“I’m alive, don’t come in…” she coughed, weakly

The click of Rita’s heels stopped just outside the bathroom, and the chromed-out woman poked her head around the corner for a brief moment before retreating. 

“I’ll… find your clothing, Judy.”

Judy retched again into the toilet, eternally glad for the bouncer’s discretion in this matter. 

A few minutes later, a pile of her clothing was placed just inside the door, alongside what looked like an airhypo. A bit overboard, but that was Rita Wheeler’s style.

“Just… try not to flatline, Alvarez. The Mox need you breathing,” Rita said in her usual, detached tone before heading back upstairs. 

_Aw, she does care._

A few gallons of water and a metro ride later, Judy collapsed onto the couch at her own apartment. She retrieved her phone, scrolling through the messages to see if she had done anything regrettable. Unfortunately, she had. 

[You can’t just leave without explaining]

[I miss you]

[Come back to Lizzie’s]

[Ev]

Judy shook her head. Ev was such a gonk, maybe even moreso than she was. The memories were hazy, but intact. 

Evelyn had been lying low at Lizzie’s after the disaster that was the Konpeki Heist, things were good between them. Or, as good as they could have been. Evelyn was _very_ good at what she did. 

Judy bit her lip just thinking about it, and had to forcefully redirect her thoughts. Not the time at all. After all, they had broken up. 

_Had they?_

Their relationship was a mystery, it seemed, to everyone but Ev herself. Evelyn seemed perfectly content to show up, fuck Judy’s brains out, and then disappear for weeks on end. Judy wasn’t really a stranger to one night stands, sure, but one night stands over and over again? With someone who would gladly go out to a BD club with her one night, and then fail to respond to texts for the next three days? It drove her crazy. Almost as crazy as Evelyn refusing the Mox’s protection in favor of Clouds, of all places.

She pushed herself off the bed, leaving her phone behind while she stripped, walking like a zombie towards the bathtub. Water was always her happy place. 

Judy toweled her hair dry, making sure to get the droplets out of a stubborn crevice on her implant. She felt at least 50% better, which was preem considering how she started the day. Glancing at her phone, discarded on the bed, she wondered if it was even worth calling Ev. 

_Not like she’d even answer, probably off making eds off some corpo cheating on his output._

She pushed the thoughts aside and padded across the carpet, scooping it off the mattress. 

[1 New Message]

Opening the message as fast as her fingers would let her, she prayed it would be from…

[HEy, Jude. I’m Very sorry thIngs weren’t left off in the beSt place last night. Just letting you know I got to Clouds safe and sounD. You worry too much! ;)]

She stared for far too long at the winky face at the end of the message. Did this mean things were fine? Was it just a little fight? That must be the case. Silly Judy, getting her panties in a knot over some girl again…

[Thanks for letting me know :) You know it’s safer with the Mox tho]

After a second, three little dots appeared to indicate Ev was responding, which sent Judy’s heart into a bit of a backflip. _Yes! She’s not busy!_

[I apprEciate your concern, but I’ll be fine! I hAve something to tell you! Anyway, got to Delta!]

Judy sighed to herself. Of course Evelyn was busy. It must have been a hell of a night if she was this chipper after the argument they had. 

[Let me know! :)]

Maybe it was just some gonk wishful thinking, but Judy hoped whatever Ev had to say was good news. They could all use some right now. 


	3. Karma Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the present, Judy gets a surprise phone call from someone she never expected. Our intrepid heroes head to Jig Jig Street to meet the slimiest man in Night City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a rule, I hate writing game dialogue. It's dense, it's full of important visual cues, and most importantly, everyone's already heard it a million times. It's hard to make interesting and bloats the hell out of the writing.
> 
> Unfortunately, this scene is also really important, and the writing is actually really good, so I had to include it. Itried to impact it minimally with editing, which meant watching the whole scene several times over to get it correct. 
> 
> BEHOLD the fruits of my labor.
> 
> Quick shout out to Fingers for having the most punchable face in 2077, and to Judy for being *borat voice* Mai wife

Chapter 3: Karma Police

A new day found Judy once again in the basement. She had a particularly tricky virtu to hammer out, and much like any art, that took effort and the right mindset. Neither of which she had right now.

She threw up her hands, reaching behind her head to turn off the wreath, unable to focus. She got up and began to pace the room, her mind on something else entirely. Evelyn.

She sat down on the old ripperdoc chair she had set up for BD testing and pulled out her holo. Fingers went automatically to Ev’s number and hit the call button without conscious effort. She hoped, prayed, something would happen this time. But it bounced, just like the first hundred times. 

“ _Joderme_ …” she muttered. 

It wasn’t like her and Evelyn were… close? Not that they weren’t close? But if Ev could just call her, just send a text saying she was okay…

The holo lit up and Judy jumped, answering it on instinct. There, in the corner of her vision, was not the person she expected.

“V! You called. Heh…” 

She hadn’t expected the merc to bother, especially with how she had looked the last time. Figured V would delta with the detes and leave her hanging. 

“Promised I’d call, didn’t I?”

Judy considered V for a second. Keeping her word?

“Promising’s one thing. Keeping it’s a whole other bag....” she chewed her lip.

V smiled sheepishly and it hit Judy that the merc looked almost… cute?

“Aaaanyway, did you find anything?” Judy said quickly, ignoring the rogue thought.

“Evelyn’s not at Clouds anymore. Behavioral chip was damaged. ‘Parently they carted her off to a ripperdoc goes by Fingers.”

Judy’s heart sank into her stomach. 

“Oh shit…”

“You know this guy?”

“Yeah. Runs a dinky chop shop off Jig Jig Street. Fuck, V, guy’s all kinds of bad news.”

V grimaced over the holo, and Judy heard the thunk of a car door closing. 

“Headin’ there now.”

Judy dropped her BD wreath on her desk and started heading upstairs to do the same. 

“I told her to stay the fuck away from Clouds… Aargh, ok. Later, V”

She closed the call and jogged down the hall past a few joytoys and out the front door to her van.

“Goin’ somewhere?” Rita called after her, but she ignored her. She’d find Evelyn, one way or another. 

Twenty minutes of Night City traffic found Judy parked on a disused on-ramp next to Jig Jig Street. Which meant she was going to have to walk through the place solo, if she remembered Fingers’ clinic to be where it was. Not that Judy couldn’t take care of herself. She pulled a small pistol from the glove box and slipped it into her waistband. 

What got to Judy about Jig-Jig Street wasn’t the risk of mugging, the vomit running along the gutters, or the overwhelming scent of desperation. It was the poor freelance joytoys who worked the street. Nobody to run to if shit went south. It broke her heart to even think about, let alone witness. Wandering through the winding street and the crowds of Night City’s filthiest reminded her exactly why she preferred her cave in Lizzie’s. At least there she didn’t feel like everyone was watching her. 

And as fate would have it, there were people watching her, as she rounded the corner to her destination. Fingers’ door guards. Real charmers.

“Hey there pretty lady. Looking for a friend tonight?” The man clearly enjoyed himself, scaring joytoys desperate enough to come to Fingers of all people. She grimaced. 

“I’m with the Mox, got a delivery for Fingers,” she said, hoping it sounded confident enough. 

“Well, shit, and here I was expecting some plastic-coated super bitch. Head on in, before I change my mind about that date you promised me,” The slimeball stepped aside, letting her in, and she sidestepped his hand as it nearly smacked her ass. 

_Any other day and he’d have five broken fingers…_ she thought to herself. She sat down on a convenient folding chair, breathing to re-focus. From outside she heard slimeball call out to yet another unfortunate girl. Disgusting.

But his flirtations turned into shouts, and then there was a rapid-fire series of gunshots, causing Judy to tense and draw her own gun. _Tygers?_

The door slid open to reveal none other than V, who casually slid a pistol back into the holster on her hip. When she spotted Judy, her eyes got big and she hurried over. 

“How the hell did you get past those guys?” She pointed over her shoulder, where slimeball’s leg was visible, caught in the automatic door. 

“I… said I was with the Mox…”

V quirked an eyebrow and extended an arm, pulling Judy to her feet. She was stronger than her wiry frame suggested. 

“Well, I sure hope you weren’t friends with any of ‘em, because, well…” She trailed off. 

The pair entered Fingers’ waiting room, where several bedraggled and clearly down-on-their-luck joytoys waited for their date with Fingers’... fingers. 

“Door’s locked, V.” Judy said, rapping on the door with her knuckles for emphasis. 

“Hey, there’s a line!” One of the joytoys piped up from the couch. His leg was barely attached, flimsy steel rods hastily screwed onto the outside. Judy glanced at V, who seemed to be taking in the room, the blue glow of a Kiroshi optic pulsing in her eyes. 

“So you heard of this guy, Fingers?” she said, eyes returning to their normal, non-glowing blue. 

“I’ve heard some things.”

“Like?”

“His hand sometimes slips.”

“Hmmm…”

Judy glanced again at the door, her heart starting to sink again. They were so close but yet...

“I’m worried, V. I had no idea anything had even happened to Evelyn.” 

V looked confused, folding her arms across her chest. 

“You haven’t talked to her?”

“Not since… a few days after Konpecki.”

V frowned, glanced across the waiting room, then looked back, meeting her eyes. “We’ll find her. I know we will,” she said with curious confidence. 

Judy frowned and began to pace back and forth in front of the locked door, ignoring the whirring noises coming from the other side. 

“Wait, after the heist, Evelyn holed up with the Mox for a while, right?”

“Yeah, for a few days, like I said.”

“Then why the hell’d she go to Clouds?”

Judy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Why?_

“She thought she’d be safer there, God knows why. Tried to get her to see straight, but she never listened.”

V squinted her eyes as though trying to laser a hole in Judy’s head.

“She means a lot to you, doesn’t she,”

“And you came to that conclusion how, exactly?” Judy stopped pacing and glared at her.

“Moment you knew where she was, you sprang into action.”

_Way to call me out, merc..._

“Once you get close to Evelyn, you never wanna let her go…” she trailed off.

V glanced over at the door, behind which the whirring had increased in volume.

“This is gonna take forever, V. Maybe go talk to those girls?” Judy suggested, hoping V would be able to put those merc skills to work.

“Why me?” 

Judy ignored the pointless question, turning her attention to the lock, which she could immediately tell was beyond her limited ability. She cursed the fact that she was even here, in the shittiest ripperdoc outfit in the city, alongside some mercenary she barely knew, trying to save her… ex-output? Ugh. 

She glanced back to see the two joytoys from the couch delta-ing down the stairs, and a smug-looking V wandering back over.

“So that’s done,”

Judy shook her head.

“Let’s get inside, first.”

On cue, the door slid open and a woman with a slightly discolored faceplate walked out, avoiding their eyes. _Poor girl,_ Judy thought. V headed in, straight over to Fingers, a diminutive, stringy-looking man with poor hygiene and even poorer fashion sense. 

“You Fingers?”

“You Tyger Claws? I’m paid up.”

“We’re with the Mox,” Judy said from near the door.

Fingers finished washing his hands and began to pump sanitizer onto them from a bottle at his waist. 

“The Mox? Why didn’t you say so? What brings you here?”

“These girls know you’re pushing faulty chrome?” V inquired, a dangerous edge to her voice.

Fingers blanched, eyeing the holster at V’s waist.

“Well, when you do work for the… less fortunate, you can only afford so much.” He offered. 

“I do what I can for these… people, but I’m limited. Supply and demand!”

“You’re a bottom dweller feeding on the downtrodden!” Judy shot back, her temper steaming. _This pendejo thinks he’s so fucking smart..._

Fingers simply grinned weakly at V, who looked noticeably sour. 

“Anything else?”

“I’m looking for Evelyn Parker. Need to know where she is.”

Fingers turned on his heel and began to walk, ignoring Judy entirely. So that’s how it was.

“Step into my office, please. Many girls come through here. So many. But let me put it to you this way: I believe in giving everyone the personal touch. Ask anyone!” He pirouetted into a chair and pointed at another one facing his. 

Judy leaned against the doorframe, still furious, but this was V’s game. Interrogation was nowhere near BD editing.

“I’m more than a chop-doc. See, I know what people want. To be flattered, praised, patted. To feel like… they deserve it.”

V sat down, leaning towards him. “The name “Forrest” mean anything to you?”

He looked momentarily puzzled. “No, should it?”

“Woodman. Because he told me exactly what happened with Evelyn. How he brought her here to get fixed up.”

“Poor girl. Tried to help her, but as you can see, this isn’t exactly a state-of-the-art facility.”

Judy pushed off and began to pace the room behind him, glaring daggers. How dare he.

He glanced nervously at her.

“What was wrong with her? How couldn’t you help her?” V accused, her voice rising.

“If I knew, we wouldn’t be here, she’d be standing here, happy and smiling. Instruction register on her chip was burnt to a crisp. Tried replacing it, and nothing.”

“Any idea what caused the damage?” 

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. Judy glowered. Sick freak thought this was normal.

“Tech was top-notch. Didn’t go kerplunk on its own, that’s for sure.”

“So she was targeted?” 

“A netrunner, as I see it. One with some serious code up their sleeve.”

Judy looked exasperatedly at V, willing her to get to the fucking point. As though reading her mind, V switched gears.

“Get to the point!”

“The point? I haven’t the faintest idea where she is.”

“Enough of this bullshit! What did you do to her, you freak?” Judy yelled, walking right up to the tiny man.

Fingers shook his head, looking directly at V.

“Now, either you put a muzzle on this… creature, or put her down. It’s impossible to have a conversation with her around.”

Judy felt her anger flare white hot for a second, and she dragged a finger across the butt of her pistol, tucked into her waistband.

“Dont talk to her like that!” V shot back, momentarily distracting her from thoughts of filling Fingers with holes.

“She insulted me!” he wailed pathetically.

“The quicker you spill, the shorter you have to deal with us.”

V slid closer, nearly off the edge of the chair. She spoke directly and clearly.

“Evelyn Parker. Where is she?” 

“Could very well be on her way to being the next underground braindance darling! That’s all I know!”

Judy felt her blood run cold. No, it couldn’t be...

“What do you mean, Underground?” V asked him.

“Snuff? XBDs?” Judy stepped closer, eyes pleading.

“I told you, I don’t know!”

“You sure about this?”

He was looking from V to Judy and then everywhere else, his eyes wild. A cornered animal. 

“Four days I had her here! She was in la-la-land, the whole time! It wasn’t a slumber party, we didn’t have pillow fights!”

“Then where will we find her?” V had him on the edge. Words spilled out of him like sewage out of a drainpipe.

“I keep telling you! I don’t know! I did… what anyone in my place would do! When I realized I wouldn’t be able to help her, patch her up, I called my fixer. Two guys came, and picked her up, same day.”

“And where did they take her?”

“I told you already, I don’t know. They weren’t the talkative kind and I’m no gonk. I know better than to ask questions of people like that!”

“You’re no gonk?” Judy walked right up to him. “Why do you think all these girls come here, let you grope around ‘em? Do you think it’s for your charm, your caring attitude?” She bent down, looking directly into his eyes. “They do it ‘cause they got no choice. And in the end, they despise you. They can smell you’re pathetic.” She wrinkled her nose at the stench of stale cigarettes and booze wafting off him. 

“These guys, what did they look like?” V asked, redirecting his attention back to her.

“You, me anybody in this city.”

“Really, they look like _you_?” V said incredulously.

“They looked like the kind of guys you don’t make eye contact with.”

Judy glowered. He was stalling again. 

“And they didn’t say anything about where they’d take her, what they’d do to her?”

“Mentioned something about virtus with… a moth of all things. Said she’d be perfect for them, whatever that means.”

Judy knew exactly what moth he was talking about. XBDs. Snuff films. Scavs. Anger flared like the sun.

“You pawned her off like she was some fucking inanimate mannequin…” Judy began, the fury evident in her voice. 

“Because that’s exactly what she was!”

_SMACK_

Judy felt herself slap him across the face before she even knew she did it, knocking the cigarette out of his hand and rocking his chair back. The room was deathly silent.

She stepped back, then muttered to V. “Need air. I’ll be outside.” and swiftly left the room, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

_Fuck… Ev..._

As she turned the corner she heard a loud crash followed by a decisive _THUD_. A few seconds later, V followed her out, wiping blood off her fist. She set the other hand firmly on Judy’s shoulder and steered her towards the door, a sympathetic look in her eye. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.


End file.
